wishful thinking
by drosselmeyer's grandaughter
Summary: He sat there thinkng about what happen to the girl he was crazy for? why did she change so suddenly? what did he do wrong? wishful thinking is nice but having the real thing is even better.


This is my first one-shot so please be nice…this is based on modern times just so you won't get confused okay. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own princess tutu or Avatar…

* * *

Zuko sat in front of his condo, just staring out to the sky, watching the sun go down. Rue would be home in a minute. He watches cars go by waiting for her car to park. He sighed unhappily, sometimes he just wished she was a little more playful. That is what attracted him to her when they first meet. Sometimes when he came home from work, he would find her either cooking or cleaning and avoiding him as if he was not even there. He sometimes wants to come home to a person who is ready to pounce on him or at least kiss him hello. Something like…

"_I am home!" he called through the doorway. He heard foot steeps running towards him. His lips formed a smile when he saw Rue having a bright smile on her cherry lips, her cloths that was covered in white flower and her face had a little as well. She looked adorable. She run up to him, grabbed his suitcase from him, and hugged it to her chest._

"_Did you have a good day at work? I am so lucky to have someone like you." she exclaim happily. She tippy toes so her lips can reach his lips, shyly kissed him, and playfully pulled away in a teasing manner._

"_What do want for dinner?" she gave him that same smile that always took his breath away._

"_Anything would be fine."_

He sighed at the fantasy. Maybe if she came out just in a small apron that barely covered her… he shakes his head, trying to get that image out of his head. If he thought of something like that, he knew he would not stop himself from taking her when she came home. He did not want to scare her, but that would be nice if she did something like for him or something like…

"_I am home!"_

"_Zuko! I missed you!" it happen so fast he did not even see her coming. She pounced on him like a lion pouncing on its prey. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck tightly, holding him close. He groaned slightly in pain but ignored it. This pain was worth it. She nuzzled her small delicate head in his neck._

"_I missed you to Rue. What are we having for dinner?" she got up a little, placing her hands on each side of his face making escape impossible. She leaned closer to him, pressing her chest to his and her lips inches away from his and with a very low whisper that was only for him to hear._

"_You." And she kissed him moving her hands slowly to his shoulders to the buttons of his white cotton shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, making him go insane with desire as she places kisses on his neck, working her way down, almost setting him on fire, this was worth coming home to…_

Yes, that would be nice, but he wonders why she is not playful anymore, like she used to. For almost a year since he been with her she was playful, funny, and so care free, but this last couple of weeks she stopped all that, like the Rue he knew was gone and was placed with a look alike he didn't even know. He missed that about her. He smiled at a memory back when she was the girl he was crazy for…

"_And furthermore, once you have the evidence you need to convic—" he stopped at mid sentence when a girl came in without even knocking walked up to him looking very upset, she then whispered in his ear that made the professor eye's widen. He looked at Zuko and called on him who sank into his chair wishing she was not in the classroom._

"_Is there a Zuko Long here?" Zuko stood up making his books fall to the floor in the process._

"_Here sir."_

"_Please go with this young lady here." He almost sounded demanding._

"_I rather not"_

"_GO!" he was not going to be told twice. He grabbed his books and ran out the door with Rue running gracefully behind him till they were alone in the hall ways, he turned angrily at her and yell._

"_What do you need?!"  
"Come play with me, it's beautiful outside" she called him all this way for that._

"_NO! What did you tell me professor?"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_Yes it does!" he yelled again. She only pouted impatiently and crossed her arms in front of her chest._

"_All I said was I'm pregnant with your child, that's all, no big deal… now come on, I want to go ice skating." She grabbed his hand only to be shrugged away._

"_NO BIG DEAL! MY FUTURE IS IN THERE!" she gasped and she almost looked truly sorry._

"_How sad, I am sorry will you forgive me?" he sighed and looked at the lunatic in front of him; he turned away from her and began walking towards his class._

"_You know, you can't go back there." she smirked. He sighed again and grimly let himself being dragged to the ice skating ring, which he had to pay for._

He had fun that day to in an odd and strange kind of way. He saw her car parked in the parking lot stuffing something in her pocket. She looked up and smiled excitedly at him waving up at him as she took the elevator up to the condo that they lived in. when he hear the elevator ding he saw her took off her blue high heels and she ran. She ran towards him with a smile on her face, he held out his arms in shock when she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him and her arms around his neck. He looked at her with confusion. This was the first time she did that in weeks.

"Rue, what—"

"I got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yup!" her cheeks redden with embarrassment. She dig in her pocket and pulled out two plane tickets.

"Were going to France my love! Are you happy?" he didn't say anything, he just started at her wondering if this was another wishful thinking.

"Zuko? You know I spent a lot of money to buy these tickets, you can show a little—"he cut off her angry rant with a passionate kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her, resting his forehead on hers.

"So was that way you where avoiding me for so long."

"Well yeah, if I talked to you, I know that for sure I will tell you the surprise, but I didn't know it would take this long to get the tickets, I just picked them up today."

"Thank you Rue." he kissed her again but more gentle. He took her inside the house and showed her how grateful he truly was…

You know wishful thinking can be nice, but having the real thing is even better.

* * *

That is all folks… I hoped you liked it, tell me what you think in the reviews.


End file.
